


Alone Together

by orphan_account



Category: Slaughterhouse-Five - Kurt Vonnegut
Genre: F/M, i bullshitted 1k of sh5 fanfic for a fuckening grade, listen this is straight technically but that's just cause i had to follow the story, love me please, this was an assignment for class i'm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 16:11:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12391572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The scene in chapter 5 with Billy and Montana, re-imagined from Montana's POV





	Alone Together

**Author's Note:**

> Title based on the song by Fall Out Boy  
> I'm sorry

Montana just wanted to know what had happened. The moment her eyes were open, the first words that left her lips were, “Where _am_ I?”

A voice she didn’t recognize came from a man she didn’t recognize.

“Everything is all right,” the man said. “Please don’t be afraid.”

The man wasn’t wearing clothes. Montana wondered vaguely if she was also naked.

She didn’t know where she was. The last thing she remembered was sunning herself by a swimming pool near her home in Palm Springs, California. She knew she wasn’t there anymore. She didn’t know who this man was or how he’d gotten there. She thought maybe he’d been there a long time. His tone was soft and calming, like he knew she’d be frightened. Montana wasn’t particularly frightened; she just wanted to know where she was. She turned her head to see if she recognized her surroundings.

***

Montana Wildhack started screaming.

She was in some sort of dome. All around the dome were tiny green creatures that looked like hands, with an eye in the center of each palm. This alone was more than enough to set her into a panic, but the things looked like they were _clapping_ \- opening and closing their little green hands as if applauding her. It was such a horrifying sight that she didn’t stop screaming.

Montana Wildhack screamed and screamed.

***

Everything went dark very suddenly. Montana opened her eyes and stopped screaming. The dome was now covered so she couldn’t see the frightening creatures anymore. It looked a bit like night. She could hardly see anything, squinting to even make out shapes in the navy shadows.

A light came on. The man Montana was with had turned on a floor lamp. In this dim yet warm glow, everything was sharp and defined, high contrast between the light and dark making everything seem a bit unreal.

Montana was lightheaded from screaming. Maybe that was why it was so disconcerting.

“Please,” Montana begged the man. “Tell me where I am.”

The man paused for a moment. “You’re on a planet called Tralfamadore. Earth is very far from here. You won’t go back for a long time.”

Montana started to cry. “How am I supposed to believe you?”

The man paused again. He seemed to not want to say the wrong thing. “You saw the Tralfamadorians. They’re clearly not from Earth. I’m the only other Earthling here.”

***

The man, whose name Montana learned to be Billy Pilgrim, was very kind. He didn’t attempt to touch her or overwhelm her until she said she wanted him to. He taught her about the Tralfamadorians, about their culture. About how they viewed time and how different it was from their Earthling view.

They grew close very quickly. Two humans otherwise isolated tend to band together.

They shared their first kiss after what Billy said was four Earthling days.

***

Montana asked Billy to sleep with her three days later.

It was a very pleasant experience; they both enjoyed themselves quite a bit.

Montana knew if they had been on Earth still she would never have dreamed of sleeping with someone like Billy Pilgrim, but this wasn’t Earth, and she didn’t regret what they’d done.

Montana respected Billy Pilgrim, appreciated his wisdom and patience. Billy trusted Montana and treated her like a person worthy of loving not just because she was a famous movie star. He didn’t mention her career once, though he must have recognized her.

Montana thought she loved Billy Pilgrim.

He once told her she reminded him of the fine architecture in Dresden. Montana didn’t know what Dresden was. Billy explained it was a city in Germany that had been destroyed in World War II.

***

Montana asked if Billy had seen it in person. Billy told her that he’d been there when it was bombed.

One day, Billy Pilgrim disappeared. Montana tried to ask the Tralfamadorians where he’d gone, but they didn’t answer. She missed her companion.

Montana knew the cycles of Earth days and Earth nights by heart now. She’d been there for 8 Earthing months. She asked when she would get to go home. The Tralfamadorians didn’t answer that, either.

Montana blinked, and she was back by the pool in Palm Springs, California.

She looked down and saw that she was wearing a bathing suit. She’d forgotten what clothes felt like, having grown so accustomed to wearing nothing on Tralfamadore.

“Miss Wildhack?” a voice asked. Her butler. “Are you all right?”

Montana was reminded of Billy Pilgrim’s first words to her. _Everything is all right. Please don’t be afraid._

“Oh, yes,” Montana replied softly. Why wouldn’t I be?”

“You were staring at the sun for quite a bit of time.” Her butler’s voice was laced with concern.

Montana was silent for a long time.

“I must have fallen asleep,” she said finally. “I had quite the dream.”

“Isn’t that so?” the butler inquired. “Was is pleasant?”

Montana thought about the 8 months she’d spent trapped in a glass dome at a zoo on Tralfamadore with Billy Pilgrim.

“I didn’t quite understand most of it, but parts of it were very nice.”

“That’s good, Miss. I think maybe you’ve been outside long enough, would you like to go in?”

“Yes,” Montana said. “I think I’d like to go inside.”

Montana Wildhack never forgot what she’d seen. She never told anyone, fearing they’d dismiss it as a crazy dream. Fearing they’d dismiss _her_ as a crazy woman. But montana knew that it was real, that she’d been abducted by Tralfamadorians and trapped on a planet 446,120,000,000,000,000 miles away from Earth for 8 months, but in reality had only been gone from Earth for a fraction of a second.

She was never quite the same after that.

Montana began to space out and forget where she was. It didn’t happen often, and she got very good at hiding it, but she drifted in and out of the present at times. It reminded her of Billy Pilgrim, who claimed to be “unstuck in time.” She wondered if she was now unstuck as well.

No, Montana Wildhack was not the same as she was before Tralfamadore.

**Author's Note:**

> This is bad and rushed read my newsies fanfic if you want high quality stuff


End file.
